The present application relates generally to backup power for synchronous machine systems and more particularly but not exclusively to a backup power system used to provide power to DC exciter unit during a power failure. Present efforts at backup power systems suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. Existing proposals use complex circuitry and require more expensive and less reliable devices and hardware. Unmet needs include providing synchronous motor control during a power failure, reducing equipment cost, and increasing backup power system reliability. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.